The Three Of Us!
by persephone-kore2593
Summary: Jake's pissed off about the way he's being treated, can he get his mates' to understand and what will they do to make it up to him. SLASH. Paul/Jake/Sam.Just a little, filthy Oneshot.


"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Jacob glared at Leah, his arms spread wide at his side and his brows furrowed in anger. The woman was staring at him with a smug expression on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. The rest of the pack were sprawled around them on the soft, dewy grass of the clearing they were in, sitting around and chatting, enjoying the sudden heat that La Push was offering.

The yell that came from the teen boy had caused a silence to take over the group. Jake was fed up of Leah picking fights with him and saying a bunch of stuff that she shouldn't. Yeah, she was a bitch, but why did she feel the need to remind everyone all the time. Especially Jake, who she had been targeting for the last few weeks.

"What the hell is your problem." Jacob growled as he wiped his hand over the bleeding gash on his arm. She was getting out of control and the wolf in him desperately wanted to teach her a lesson. Today, Jake decided, would be that day.

"You are." was her reply, she lifted a shoulder in nonchalance and Jacob snarled taking a step forward.

He swiped his arm out and gripped her bicep, yanking her towards him so that their faces were inches apart. "Pack it in, bitch. Its about time for you to grow up and take that stick out of your ass."

Her free arm sprung forward and punched him in the face. His head turned marginally with the blow, she liked to believe that she was stronger then she actually was and that was an advantage for him. But hitting him had been a mistake on her part. His anger taking a hold of him, he flung his arm out, wrapping his hand around her throat and twisted his body to slam her against the ground.

"Hey!" he heard Seth call and he knew that the others were standing up.

He growled viciously in Leah's face. For weeks he had put up with her without Sam or anyone else saying anything, but it was going to end now. Her fingers scrabbled against the hand around her neck and her eyes were wildly flickering over his face. He bent his head to whisper in her ear. "Get over yourself. I get that you hate me but I don't fucking care. You are beneath me in this pack and you will start acting like it before I get even more pissed off and do some damage." he squeezed slightly before relaxing his grip to let her breath.

"Jesus Jake!" he heard Quil mumble as Leah sucked in a gasping breath.

"Do you understand?" he snarled at her.

"JACOB, get off of her!" Sam barked, his deep, rough voice sending shivers down Jake's spine.

The younger wolf struggled with the order and what he actually wanted to do. But in the end the order prevailed and he let Leah go and stood up, looking down at the cut on his arm to see that it had already healed. Licking his lips a growl rumbled up his chest which was heaving with the harsh breaths he was taking. His body shook and threatened to phase but he kept himself in check.

Sam strolled forward, sending him a disproving look that made Jake snarl, the action only made the expression on his alpha's face deepen. The biggest male in their pack and their leader, Sam wandered over to Leah, who was still sprawled on the floor. He reached out his hand and she gripped it before he pulled her to her feet.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Nodding, Leah rubbed at her neck, "I'm fine."

The exchange was pissing Jake off more. For weeks he was being taunted and attacked by that bitch and Sam never paid attention and now he was helping her off of the ground. The teen had seen enough for today. "Fucking pathetic." he grunted, turning around and coming face-to-face with Paul. The man cocked his head and sighed softly, placing a hand on Jacobs arm. The younger male shrugged it off. "Fuck off." he growled, Paul hadn't done anything about Leah either, why the hell should the guy try and make him feel guilty.

Without looking at any of them, Jake ran off. He didn't phase, because he knew they would expect that of him and phase too. He didn't want them in his mind right now. He was shocked that he could keep himself from phasing considering how angry he was.

He understood, he really did. Leah was hurting and it was partially his fault but it wasn't just on him. He wasn't the only one. And it had happened years before he actually knew about it but because he was the most recent one, it was his turn to suffer. But he had had enough, he was the rightful alpha in the pack and just because he hadn't taken the position, it didn't mean he wouldn't exercise his high place when it came to actions he didn't agree with.

His bare feet slapped against the ground as he sprinted towards his house, when he reached the three bedroom detached he slowed and padded up towards the cherry red door. The place was hidden from the rest of La Push by trees and thick brush and a long gravelled driveway. It was good for the pack to hang here were no normal person would turn up without reason and notice.

Jacob stormed into the house, slamming the door shut so hard that it shook in the frame, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Who gave a fuck if he was only eighteen, as far as he cared they could all go ram themselves. He cracked the bottle open on the lip of the counter and let the bottle top fall to the floor with a clatter. He took a long swig as he thumped up the stairs, his feet banging so hard on the cream carpet covered wood that it as a wonder that they didn't break through the boards.

His bedroom was large with a custom built extra large bed built big enough to hold three of him. Its wooden frame was reinforced with a steel slab that the mattress lay on to give the bed some strength and resistance when huge muscular wolves like Jake belly flopped onto it. Which is what he did, making sure he didn't spill a drop of his beer.

He wrapped his lips around the bottle and turned onto his back, the strong liquid rushed into his mouth and he swallowed and swallowed until there was no liquid left. Slamming the empty bottle down onto the bedside table, he let out a loud belch and slumped back down, flopping an arm over his eyes.

Jake growled into thin air as the images of Sam helping Leah up came to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't stop somehow feeling betrayed. He had exploded, he got that, but after so much time being the victim, why the fuck did Leah get coddled for it. His body was shaking again so he turned back onto his stomach and closed his eyes, falling briskly to sleep.

It couldn't have been too long before he was woken by the front door slamming shut. He yawned into the pillows, keeping his eyes shut while he tried to get back to sleep.

"Think he's still mad?" the voice came from the bottom of the stairs before two steps of footsteps started up them. Jake huffed, already wanting them to go away.

"Probably." was the reply to the question.

There was a long, suffering sigh, "Great."

The steps were coming closer and closer until they were at the top of the stairs and heading Jake's way. He could basically feel two pairs of eyes watching him from the doorway.

"Jakey, come on." Paul murmured softly, stepping into the room and stroking a finger along the bare pad of Jacob's foot.

Jake kicked out, catching Paul's arm quite hard. "Both of you can just fuck off." he grunted, his voice dripping with venom.

There was another loud sigh and the bed on his right side dipped with the weight of one of the males. "Baby, we need to talk about this." Sam said. Jacob could feel the shifting of his body as the man went to put a hand on him.

"Don't touch me." he snapped before Sam got the chance to connect their skin, the older wolf pulled his hand back in shock.

Jake huffed into the pillow, feeling slightly childish and yet not wanting to give in at all. There was a scrabbling and four points, two either side of him, on the bed that had dipped. He only realised that Paul had climbed on the bed and situated himself on all fours over Jake's body when his hot breath fanned the back of Jacob's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Jake, baby, stop this." the second eldest whimpered. "We should discuss what made you snap with Leah. Its not like you to lose control like that."

Jacob growled, "No, its not, but I've had enough of no one else doing anything about it. Here I thought our alpha was supposed to put people in their place but apparently he thinks its fine to overlook that bitch."

Sam growled from beside him. "I don't overlook it, she's struggling and I'm giving her some space."

Jake flipped over, his eyes narrowed on his alpha and one of his imprints. "She's struggling!" he yelled, "Well fuck that, Sam. I get it, she's pissed because you imprinted on us. But were the fuck does she get off thinking she can verbally and physically abuse me for it. Its not my fault. And she doesn't even go for Paul. Just me, always me and I'm tired of it. If you don't put her in her place then I will. Someone has to act like a leader after all."

Sam was over him in a flash, shoving Paul out of the way and fisting his hand in Jacobs chopped locks and yanking his head back. The alpha was straddling his mates hips and had his teeth against Jake's throat in warning. "You are not the leader of our pack, Jacob Black and I will not take this. You don't understand. Leah was hurt and she hasn't got anything to make her better. Instead she has to see me with my mates everyday, hear the thoughts in our heads and see us together. Its not easy on her." Sam growled against the tender flesh of youngest males neck.

Jacob swallowed thickly, his scalp was stinging from where Sam was pulling his hair and the way his neck was crooked back was incredibly uncomfortable. His emotions were whirring around his body enough for him to spit out the next sentence without properly thinking it through. "No, its you who doesn't understand." he croaked, "I'm not going to take abuse from her over something that I cant control. And if you aren't going to go something and just let me be the one who suffers then I'm done with it all. I'm not going to be in a relationship with people willing to let someone else emotions take precedent over mine."

He knew, even as he said it, that it was an empty threat. He couldn't leave his imprints if he wanted to…and there was limited chance of him _wanting_ to leave them. He was just pissed at them and it was easy to forget that their bond was stronger then just love. It was easy for humans to fall out of love but it was impossible for imprints too. That didn't mean that Sam and Paul wouldn't take him seriously, just the murmur of leaving and they would instantly whine and worry that he would because with imprinting comes an incessant amount of insecurity.

Paul whimpered from his place on the floor, kneeling up and gripping the mattress. "No, no…you cant. Sam, do something." he whined. Jake's eye flicked to the side to see that Paul was frowning and deep look of worry on his handsome face.

Sam lifted his head and loosened his grip on Jake's hair so that he could look into his mate's eyes. He saw the raw emotion there and it silenced him before he could say anything. Those deep chocolate pools were dim and glistening with water, although Jake wouldn't allow them to become tears, it was the same effect.

"Leah isn't the only one hurting." Jacob murmured, all he wanted was to be able to love Sam without being damned for it. Although it was only Leah, the constant digs and attacks just had him associating his love for the alpha with unhappiness and pain.

"God, baby." Sam whispered as Paul clambered up onto the bed and sat beside them. "I'm so sorry." he released Jake's hair and stroked the back of his hand over the teen's cheek. "I was so focused on what I've done to her that I wasn't seeing what she was doing to you."

"I have no excuse. I just wasn't being a good mate. I'm sorry, Jakey." Paul sighed softly, wiggling closer. His black eyes wary and cautious as if he thought that Jake would snap at him again.

Taking a shuddering breath, Jake licked his dry lips, bringing his hands up to rest on Sam's bulging biceps. The man was still on top of him and it was distracting but it didn't stop him from wanting to get this sorted. "I just want to love you." he said.

Sam nuzzled his cheek, "I'll talk to her, puppy. I'll make sure that she doesn't target you anymore, I promise. Although she's going to stay the way she is." he chuckled and the other two joined in.

"She'll always be a bitch, Jakey." Paul nodded.

Turning his head to look at the mate that wasn't on top of him, Jake smiled softly. "I know, babe. But there is a little difference between being a bitch and being a vindictive little fucker."

Both of the older male's eyes darkened at him and Jake knew exactly what that meant and he was thankful, he needed to feel close to them again and relieve the anger and hatred he had built up.

"You know…" Sam started, looking down at him, "I never noticed before today just how dirty your mouth is." he drawled, lowering his body so that they were pressed against each other from chest to groin.

Jacob smirked, his lips curving as an erotic growl bubbled up from his chest. "You know exactly how dirty my mouth is, Sammy." he purred, sliding his hands over the tight muscles of Sam's back, running his fingers down his alphas spine to elicit a rumbling purr from his mate. Sam thrust his hips sharply, sending waves of painful pleasure up Jake's spine. It was then he realised that he was aching and throbbing behind the zipper of his denim cut-offs.

Sam brushed his lips across Jake's, "I think we should put that mouth to use, don't you, puppy?" he didn't let him answer, instead the alpha slammed their lips together with enough force to make Jake squeak slightly.

Their lips moved together roughly with loud sloppy wet sounds as Jake was dominated by the man above him. Sam ravished his mouth and tugged at his hair as their tongues slid against each other and their teeth nipped the other's lips. Sam's lips were satin soft and yet the power behind them was so strong that it always left Jake dazed and wanting more. The firm muscle under his hands did nothing to stop the throbbing in his pants nor relieve it.

He moaned softly, "Sam." he breathed as the older man's lips trailed over his jaw and down his throat. He tipped his head back to give Sam better access, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning as teeth nipped his skin and no doubt leaving marks.

A loud whimper filled the room and the two guys turned their heads to look at Paul, who was kneeling next to them, the zipper of his cut-offs undone and his thick cock poking out through the hole, his hand was fisted around it, sliding slowly up and down his shaft. "So sexy." he groaned, bucking into his hand.

Sam grinned and motioned for Paul to come towards them with a jerk of his head. "Come kiss our little pup while I get him naked." the man ordered. Paul crawled over, releasing his erection and bending over to press his lips to Jake's.

The youngest boys hands came up to bury themselves in Paul's inky locks as the two kissed, their lips moving in perfect sync. Paul plunged his tongue roughly into Jake's mouth, he was never one for warning when things were going to get a little rougher and Jacob love it.

Sam was lapping at his clavicle, his tongue stroking in circles over the deep russet skin as his nimble fingers popped the button of Jacob's shorts. The young wolf whimpered and keened as the tongue travelled down his chest, stopping to kitten lick his nipples and swirl around the tight buds.

Paul's hand gripped his chin as he slowed their kiss. "You're so fucking hot, Jakey." he groaned and wrapped his other hand around Jake's, moving it to the hard arousal that still poked out from his pants. Jacob wrapped his fingers around the length and jerked his mate off slow and teasingly. "I cant wait to get my cock in you, baby. Fuck you good and hard." Paul added, murmuring the sentences against Jacob's mouth and making the young male shudder as the thoughts of Paul doing just that ran through his head.

"Oh, god!" the teenager whimpered.

Paul chuckled, "Not god, Jake, but I can see the similarities."

Sam joined in the chuckling from his place half way down Jacob's body. He loved the feel of his youngest mate against his tongue, firm and trembling beneath his wet flesh. The three of them were perfectly matched in every way, which is probably why they imprinted on each other. Sam never thought that this would be his life, having two soulmates, two _male_ soulmates, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

Gripping the hips below him, the alpha licked the grooves of Jake's eight pack wetly, leaving lines of saliva glistening in his wake. He cast his eyes up to watch as Paul teased their mate with dirty words. Both of his mates were beautiful, tall and muscular. With Jake being an inch taller then Paul at six-seven and about thirty pounds heavier, but that didn't change the fact that in bed, Jake was the most submissive and Paul was possibly the most dominant, even if Sam was alpha.

"That's it baby, jerk my cock, just like that." Paul's voice reached the eldest male's ears and he smirked against Jake's belly. "You like it don't you, like having my cock in your hand, in your mouth…your ass."

A quick glance up showed Sam that Jake's cheeks were flushed and his mahogany eyes were hazy with lust. His plump pink lips parted and his breath fell from him in harsh pants. Sam lapped around Jake's bellybutton, teasingly sliding in and then around again. Both he and Paul loved to do this, overwhelming Jake with their touch and their words until he couldn't tell them apart anymore. Until he couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure they gave him. They loved his whimpers and his begging and the way he cussed three times before he came. Always three times.

"Tell me you like it." Paul grunted as he pulled himself away and rapidly got rid of his cut-offs before flinging a leg over Jake's chest, straddling the teen, his cock bouncing in Jake's face.

"You know I like it." Jake groaned, "Fucking love it."

Paul hummed, threading his fingers through his mates hair, "Good, cause you're goin' to suck me now." he lifted Jake's head and the other wolf took the initiative to lap at the broad glistening head of Paul arousal, moaning sweetly when the bittersweet taste of precum hit his tongue.

Sam listened to the wet slurping sounds and the grunts and groans as he nibbled the V of Jake's hips. His own cock was struggling to brake free from its confines, so hard that he was sure that he would easily be able to hammer nails with it. The scent of their arousal was so thick, it was as though it the air was foggy with it, but the aroma was mouth-wateringly delicious and as Sam pulled down Jake's zipper it just got stronger. The teens dick sprung up and slapped against Sam's cheek, making him chuckle slightly. He could hear the muffled groan that Jake gave as he was released and the vibrations of it obviously felt good cause Paul spat out a sharp, "Fuck yeah!".

Sam yanked Jake's shorts off and threw them across the room before gripping the younger male's length. Out of all of them, Sam would admit that he felt Jake had the best cock, nine inches long and thick enough to slightly overfill a fist, though it was barely put to use since he was alpha so didn't bottom and Paul tended not to want to bottom either. But that didn't mean Sam couldn't enjoy having his mouth filled up with the beauty and he groaned as he swirled his tongue around the weeping plum head.

Jake tasted like the sweetest honey, so scrumptious and additive and Sam moaned softly. The whimpers that he was receiving just spurred him on to wrap his lips around the length and let it slide to the back of his throat. He looked up to see Paul poised over Jake's head, his hands gripping the headboard as he thrust into the teens mouth, his balls slapping on Jacob's chin. The alpha could see his youngest mates throat working each time Paul thrust in and even through his mouthful his whines were evident.

"Fuck, swallow that cock, baby. You like this, having my dick shoved down your throat while Sam works yours?" Paul growls and a stifled moan was all he got as an answer because Jake was in no position to talk. Sam sniggers at Paul's teasing, knowing that it was the reason that their puppy's cock just twitched.

Jake loved this. Looking up at Paul's ripped abs as the temperamental wolf fucked his mouth while talking in ways that would have made anyone else blush, in fact, it had made Jake blush at first, now it only serves to turn him on further.

His eyes watered slightly as the thick cock in his mouth his the back of his throat and his jaw was aching but he didn't care, he loved giving his mates pleasure.

What made it that much better was that Sam was lapping at his arousal, sending spiked of bliss up his spine and making his sac tighten. He shivered as his cock was submerged in the warmth and moistness of his alpha's mouth, the tightness of those lips wrapped around him had a growl rumbling up his chest.

Paul pulled out of his throat, leaving only the broad head of his hardness in Jake's mouth. The youngest wolf stroked his tongue over the sensitive skin, smirking when Paul's body shuddered and the older male grinned down at him.

"So good." he muttered, "You know how to make me feel good, Jake. You're hungry for it aren't you. Hungry for our cocks."

Jake's eyes fluttered shut and his hands gripped Paul's hips as he suckled the leaking tip, tasting the sex on his tongue and letting the words flow through him. He was losing himself to the onslaught of pleasure that the rough handling and the dirty words and the crosskicking did to him. Sam was bobbing his head along the length of his dick, his tongue laving the thick vein on the underside. He thrust shallowly and whine when his hips were pinned down.

"Our puppy needs more, Sam…what shall we do?" Paul asked and Sam pulled off of Jake's length with a crude pop.

"I think he needs a bit of firm handling, don't you?" the eldest grunted and Paul moaned thickly, thrusting into Jake's mouth harshly, all the way in and making the rightful alpha gag in surprise. He pulled out completely, looking down into Jacob's eyes.

The Black heir could see the apology being sent his way, Paul didn't mean to make him gag but if he actually said sorry out loud it would ruin the domineering mood they had going. But that didn't mean Paul wasn't feeling guilty, those deep brown eyes portrayed that. Jacob nodded to show that he understood, he wasn't that bothered anyway, he might have been months ago but not anymore.

"Think he needs a little spanking." Paul murmured softly as he dismounts his mate and looks down at his alpha, who hummed in appreciation of the suggestion.

"I think you're right, Paul." Sam nods as he sits up and leans over, kissing Paul hard. They both knew that there would be less pleasure shared between the two of them tonight as they wanted to focus on Jacob, but they didn't mind, they can make up for it later while Jake watches and fucks his own fist.

Paul pulls back before letting Sam nip his throat, the two turn to see their pup writhing, spread out on the bed like that, he made both of their arousals twitch. Sam smirked predatorily and runs his hands up Jake's calves. "You want it, baby? Want to be punished, huh?"

Jake thrusts his hips up, frotting against air and trying to get some relief but it didn't come. "God, yes…please, Sam…Paul." he stroked his hand down his chest and towards his neglected arousal but it was slapped away before it could get to where he wanted it. He whined, a pathetic sound to his own ears but it was a pure symphony to his mates'.

"Turn over." Sam growled as watched as Jacob scrabbled onto his front, his belly flat against the bed. Paul couldn't help but lean over and slap his hand down on one of Jake's pert ass cheeks, the male was obsessed with that backside and Sam couldn't blame him.

The alpha grabbed Jake's hips and pulled the teen up onto his knees, leaving his front half against the bed. The position exposing more of Jake to both of them, leaving me staring lustfully at that tight hole nestled between those cheeks. Growls rumbled up both of their chests and saliva pooled in their mouths.

Paul sucked in a sharp breath, "Fucking hell." he grunted. Unable to keep his hands to himself, he reached out and spanned one against Jake's ass, pulling it slightly to reveal even more of that tempting entrance. He remembered what it felt like to be buried inside that ring of muscle and groaned as waves of want pulsed through him. "So fucking hot." he added.

The eldest of the three moved so that he was kneeling side on from the youngest of them, smoothing his own hand over Jake's back and down to stroke his thighs. The teen pushed his rear back and gave a yelp of surprise when Sam's hand came down hard on his backside.

"Fuck!" he spat into the pillow, making the two men chuckle.

"What's wrong, baby?" Paul asked, "Too much?" he was teasing and they all knew it, so it wasn't a surprise when Jake grunted a 'no' and prepared himself for another blow. It was Paul who delivered it this time, murmured soft words as the splashes of red bloomed on the tanned ass. "Good little puppy, taking it like a man." he spanked him again, slightly harder, making his palm sting this time.

"He always takes it like a man, Paul, you know that. There's nothing he likes more then being such a dirty, slutty boy." Sam smirked, bending his head to bite the teen's ass cheek hard enough to leave a mark.

Jacob threw his head back and keened as his alpha marked him, it was painful but so damn pleasurable at the same time. He just wanted them to fuck him already, he didn't care how or who, he just wanted them. "Please…" he begged as more blows were reigned down on his burning rear. He wiggled to ease the heat but that seemed to entice his mates more.

"Please what?" Paul sniggered.

Jake pushed his head down into his forearms, arching his back up to pull his bottom half away from the two wolves behind him a little. "Just fuck me!" he said, he was trying to sound as though he was demanding it but he just sounded as if he was pleading instead.

"Nah-uh." He could practically see Paul shaking his head. "Not just yet, baby. I think that I'd much prefer to eat your ass before I fuck it."

Jacob whined loudly, clenching his backside in anticipation. He could hear Sam's chuckles as the older man shifted to sit on the pillows, a leg either side of his head. Large fingers weaved into Jake's hair and tugged his head up so that he was looking into his alpha's eyes.

"You can suck my dick while his rims you, pup." Sam states, helping Jacob shift so that the teenager's head was poised over his cock, the head of it butting against his lips. "Not yet, though." Sam stops his mate from sucking him by tugging his head up and pressing their mouths together. Uley tongue-fucks his young mates mouth, forcing his tongue between those lips and into every crevice of Jacobs palate before twirling their tongues together.

Paul growled, he loved to see his mates together, watching them as Sam dominated their submissive mate until Jake was a pile of wonton slush. He, himself had the best job of all and he couldn't want to taste his mate. He gripped those reddened cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing that tight, little pucker to his eyes and making his mouth water with desire to tease that hole until Jake was slick and ready to take some cock.

He leaned forward, huffing a breath out and watching as the pink rosebud quivered and Jake jerked. Casting his eyes up over Jacob's back, he could see the muscles tensing as the teen pressed his forehead into Sam's shoulder. Their alpha was staring straight into Paul's eyes, the deep pools twinkling and silently telling the second eldest to continue with his ministrations.

Leaning forward, Paul brushed his lips over the firm cheek before biting down hard, adding his mark to the youngster, before he turned his head and placed a kiss over the Jacob's trembling entrance. The younger boy groaned and pushed back, making Paul chuckle darkly.

"Such a slut, Jakey. You want me to tongue-fuck you, huh. Want me to lick you out." they weren't questions anymore, they were statements and Jake couldn't help but agree with them.

"Yes…yes!" was all he could spit out.

Paul swiped his tongue along the fissure of Jake's ass, from balls to tailbone and revelled in the high pitched moan his mate let out at the feel. He did it again, groaning himself at the raw, unadulterated taste of Jacob. The boy was shaking and moaning, not exactly making good on the cock sucking that Sam had told him he would be doing but Paul knew the alpha didn't mind and that he was just enjoying watching their pup keening in pleasure in his lap.

Pushing his thumbs either side of Jake's hole, he pulled them so stretch the skin taut. Burying his face in his mate's ass, Paul flicked his tongue over the soft skin, laving it wetly until his saliva was rolling down Jacob's balls and falling onto the coverlet. Jake's harsh, shallow breaths filled the room as he pushed back against Paul's tongue, making the wet appendage slip into him slightly. His fingers tightened their grip on Sam's thighs and he bit down on the man's pec as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Fingers carded through his hair, "How does that feel, baby?" Sam asked, his breath falling on Jake's neck and leaving goosebumps rising on the younger Quileute's russet skin.

Jake lifted his hand to rest in on Sam's shoulder as he pushed his face further into the hard, bulging muscles of his alpha. He whined, "So, so good." he breathed. "I want…_more_."

"More, huh. You want my cock in your tight ass?" the eldest purred, licking his lips at the sight of Jake. The teenager was pressing his face into his chest and the chiselled, muscular expanse of Jake's back was tensing as Paul ate him out. All Sam wanted was to fuck the hell out of his mate and have him screaming his name.

"Please, Sammy…please fuck me now." Jacob raised his head a little to nip and lick at Sam's throat.

The older man growled in pleasure, "As you wish, baby. But why don't you get me wet for you first." he lead Jake's head down into his lap and swallowed thickly as the beta took him into his throat. Sam was big and thick and he knew that it must hurt Jacob a little to do this but he was enjoying himself far too much to stop. If Jake was hurting, the stubborn pup would say so.

Moaning around the hard flesh in his mouth, the pack beta made sure that he was getting Sam's throbbing length wet enough. He bobbed his head, suckling as though his life depended on it, he didn't care that his jaw was aching just as it did when Paul rammed his face, he was just high on pleasure and he was ready for more.

He pulled off, eyeing the long hardness which was glistening with his saliva. "Fuck me now, Sammy…I need your cock." he swiped his tongue over the weeping tip to gather the pearly bead of precum his words had induced before looking up into Sam's lust darkened eyes.

Sliding out from beneath him, the eldest male moved to where Paul was still lapping at that sweet entrance. Pulling the mans head up, Sam kissed him, sliding his tongue over those lips to taste not only Paul but his other mate also. He nibbled and sucked on those lips until there was no flavour left. He gripped Paul's chin and whispered into his ear, "Suck him off while I pound his ass, darlin' and I'll let you in him in a bit."

Whimpering, Paul nodded, kissing him one more time before leaning over to lick a long line up Jacob's spine. "Lift up baby, I need to get under you."

The beta did that, pushing himself up enough so that his mate could slide in under him, their mouths position over each others cocks. He sucked in a shuddering breath when he realised what was going to happen and whined in need. Sam grinned, shuffling up so that his thighs were touching the back of Jake's, he gripped the base of his cock and slapped it against that wet hole.

"Put it in." Jake gritted, grinding his molars together.

Sam tsked, "You trying to tell me what to do?" his voice was hard but Jake knew that there was no venom behind it.

He wiggled his backside, "Just want you to pound me." hoping his submissiveness would get help him get fucked, but it didn't seem to do that. Sam just rubbed the head of his cock against his hole without breaching it at all. "Please" Jake added, pressing his forehead against Paul's hip and feeling the man's cock twitching against his cheek.

Sam spanned his hands on those firm cheeks and squeezed as he slid his cock up and down the crack of his young mates ass. "I think I'm just gonna tease that hole for a while." he chuckled.

"Noooo!" Jacob whined, "Sam, please fuck me…give me that cock. I wanna feel you in me. Want you to mount me and pound me like an animal. Cant stand the teasing anymore."

Both of the other males groaned and Paul brought his hands up to dig his fingers into Jake's thighs. The younger mates cock was dripping onto his chin and he wanted to taste him but he knew that he had to wait until Sam got into their pup. "Come on, Sam…after that you have to fuck him." He grunted, "If you don't, I'll have too."

The biggest of them chuckled, "No, I'll give it to him now, since he asked so nicely." he positioned his the tip of his cock at Jake's entrance and with one hard shove, buried himself to the balls in his mate. The teen threw his head back and just about yelled the house down but neither of them could blame it and Paul was wincing in sympathy for their pup.

Sam lifted his knees to press his feet flat against the bed so that he could lean forward and cover his beta's back with his chest and nip the back of his neck. "You alright, baby?" he whispered, he had to ask, his entry had been pretty brutal.

Jake started breathing again, "I'm good. Oh….yes…finally."

The alpha licked the bead of sweat from Jacob's neck as he rolled his hips, making the younger wolf groan and tense, but he continued to moved, keeping the rhythm up until Jacob was pushing back against him for more. "Tell me you want it." Sam rested his arched his back, pushing in deep and resting his forehead against Jake's spine.

"I want it, Sammy…I'm fucking desperate for it. How…many times…do I…" he was cut off by his mate pulling back and snapping his hips forward hard, making their balls slap together, the force of the thrust was enough to knock the breath out of both of them and to make matters worse for Jake, it was the exact time that Paul decided to take him into his mouth.

"Oh my god!" The pup growled loudly.

Sam thrust again and again, before setting a hard and constant rhythm that left them both cussing and breathless. Jake tried to clear the haze in his brain from being fucked so animalistically, he knew that he should be pleasuring his other mate as Paul was sucking his erection down his throat, his nose nudging Jake's balls.

"Fuck, Jake, so tight. You're gripping me, puppy. Take that dick…take it."

The teen clenched his ass, moaning as Sam growled viscously in his ear and nipped his throat. "Suck that dick, Jake. Give Paul something." the wolf grunted as he continued to pound his little mate.

Lowering his head, Jacob ran his tongue along Paul's shaft and shuddered violently as the other man groaned around his length, sending vibrations crawling over his sensitive skin. He was so worked up that he was going to come sooner then he wanted, he knew that was for sure. Kitten licking the angry red tip, the beta suckled it, flicking his tongue over it and dipping the wet flesh into the slit.

It was all getting too much, as Sam abused his prostate, prodding it with each deep thrust and then rolling his hips so that he was giving it a long, slow stroke. Then Paul was swallowing his erection and trying to milk him for all he was worth.

"Urgh! I'm…gonna come." he moaned before plunging Paul's cock down his throat. The man beneath him yelped and pulled off of Jacob's cock.

"Fuck!" he gripped Jake's hips and squeezed. "You cant come yet, pup." he said, making the younger male glare and growl.

Sam smirked against the sweaty skin of Jacob's neck. "He's right, baby…no coming for you yet." with that he pulled out of his beta and sat back on his knees.

Jake released Paul's cock, "Noooo!" he whined, "Don't stop."

"Hush." Sam slapped his ass and yanked both Jake and Paul up before turning over and lying on his back on the bed.

He patted his lap, looking pointedly at the youngest of the three, who took the hint and crawled over him. "Turn around." he said and watched as Jake did. "Sit on my dick, babe." he held himself rigid as Jake squatted over him and pushed down onto that thick pole of hot flesh.

"Shit." the teen yelped as his backside became flush with Sam's hips.

"Lean back, baby." Sam helped him as he leant back on his arm, resting his hands on the bed either side of the alpha's shoulders. "Paul." was all Sam said next and Jake realised where this was going and let his head hang back off his shoulders as he groaned.

"I hate you guys, you know that." he muttered as Paul crept over him nuzzling their cheeks together.

"No you don't, you love us." the man purred as he settled, a knee either side of Sam's hips and leaned back to admire the view. He slid his hands along the backs of Jacob's thighs and pushed them up. "Hold." he demanded and the beta did so without hesitation, gripping the backs of his knees with his hands. Looking down at where his mate's were joined, Paul spat out a curse. "Fuck that's hot."

"Care to join us?" Sam asked from over Jake's shoulder and the youngest groaned.

"You'll be the death of me." he grunted as Paul traced the taut skin of his pucker with his cock.

"You love it really." Sam chuckled.

Jake glared at Paul, who smirked back at him. "Spit on it or something." he huffed, he was getting needy again and his own arousal was still jerking against his stomach. The second oldest spat into his hand a couple of times and rubbed it along his length.

"Better?" he teased.

Groaning, Jacob wiggled and sucked in a gasp when Sam's dick rubbed against his prostate. "Just fuck me already." he growled, licking his lips in anticipation.

Paul laughed, "Oh, you ready for it now?" he didn't get an answer, Jake just glared so he took it as his cue. Gently, he pushed forward, watching as Jake's hole spread wider to accommodate his dick as well as Sam's.

The beta sucked in rasping breaths as he was stretched to the limit, he felt so incredibly full that he was sure he couldn't take anymore. "Hang on a sec." he gritted just as Paul was halfway in. squeezing his eyes shut he willed his body to relax a little.

"You okay there, baby?" Sam murmured in his ear.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah…just give me…" he didn't finish, he was too busy letting out a long moan as a hand wrapped around his cock and tugged, his whole body relaxed as he was blasted with sparks of bliss and Paul slid the rest of the way in with a grunt. Having both of them inside of him was uncomfortable but Jake loved the way it connected them. In their relationship, with him being the main bottom, threesome sex wasn't so easy without one of them being left out a little. However, like this, everyone was involved…even if it was a pain in the ass for Jake. Literally.

"Holy shit." Paul growled, folding himself to nip at his younger mate's thigh and kiss the back of his knee.

The youngest propped himself up a little, bending his head to look down at were they were joined. He wiggled down a little gasping at the feel. "Move." he grunted.

"As you wish." Paul smirked.

The assault happened all at once, Paul pulled back while Sam pushed further in and then they swapped, the alpha pulling almost all the way out while Paul thrust into the hilt. The constant thrusting meaning that Jake was never free of that mind-boggling pleasure, since that spot inside of his was under continuous abuse.

The two older males kept up the deep, hard thrusting. Sam gripping a handful of Jake's hair and yanking his head back so that he could sink his teeth into the young wolf's neck.

"Like that, don't you…so cockhungry. You love having both our cocks in your ass." Paul drawled as he panted over his mates, dropping his head to rest it on Jacob's chest.

"YES! Sam…Paul…fuck me." the teen yelped, he felt his balls drawing up tight and he breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally_, he thought. "Let me come this time." he keened as Paul gave an exceptionally hard shove.

"Yes, baby. You can come now. Show us how much you love it." Sam fucked his hips up, slightly out of sync but none of them cared. He nibbled on the tender skin of his beta's throat and moaned.

Jacob gasped, pushing himself down on his mates' cocks as he shuddered. He could feel the sparks as his stomach tensed. "SAM…PAUL…fuck, fuck, Fuuuuuck!" he yelled as he blew his load all over his and Paul's stomach. The long ropes of sticky white splattering all over their abs as bliss fired up in Jake's body.

The older one leaned over, still fucking him to let their stomach slide together, trapping the beta's sensitive cock between them. "Fuck, baby." Paul growled as Jake's inner walls clenched around his and Sam's cock. "Gonna fill you up." he grunted and thrust three more times before his release hit and thick jets of cum warmed Jake's insides. It was joined by more as Sam came, his teeth lodged in Jake's neck as he rutted up, shuddering as his climax wracked his huge body.

The three of them were still for a few minutes as they caught their breath, before Paul slid out of the youngest with a long groaned and flopped onto his back beside them. It was Jake that pulled off of Sam and rolled onto his front, wedged between the two older males.

"Urgh…you owe me for that one." he winced as he shifted slightly, the pain in his ass added too by the uncomfortable feeling of cum cooling inside of him.

Paul chuckled, turning his head to look at his younger mate. "It was amazing though, you have to admit."

"Maybe even the best yet." Sam sighed happily.

The beta groaned, "Yeah, well it can be your ass next time." he snuggled further down as his mates turned on their sides and each threw a leg over him. This is the way it was. He was overtaken by them, swallowed and dominated. Even in bed, he was covered by their bodies, but in the end, he didn't mind. In fact, he loved it, because it made him feel safe.

The two males scoffed, "Yeah, yeah…nice try." Paul voice as groggy as he smirked bending to kiss the nape of Jacob's neck.

The alpha nuzzled his head against the teen's. "We make you feel good, baby. We always will. Its us forever, now. Just the three of us." he muttered sleepily.

Jacob closed his eyes, letting himself be lulled to sleep by the melody of his mates' heartbeats and their warmth. Before he was dead to the world be managed four words. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." The two older men replied in unison, before the three of them fell into a sated, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW :) xx**


End file.
